Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)
: This is the article for '''Hal Jordan', you may be looking for John Stewart'' "Beware my power!" Green Lantern is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Power User, using his power ring to create any object he imagines into solid green light. 'Biography' A former test pilot, Hal Jordan was chosen to join the Green Lantern Corps because of his fearless heroic nature. His power ring, which he uses to create anything he can think of, is powered by his will. Regime/Yellow Lantern Hal’s sense of order led him to buy into the philosophy of the One Earth regime. He now believes that fear is more effective than willpower, and that belief has turned him into Yellow Lantern. New 52 Stripped of his power ring, Sinestro offers Hal Jordan substitute power, now himself a Green Lantern. While working with Sinestro, Hal finds himself in the middle of events that could tear the universe apart. Red Son Colonel Hal Jordan takes command of the Green Lantern Marine Corps under President Lex Luthor. The Corps are the first line of defense against Superman upon his invasion of the United States. 'Injustice Comic' Five years before the events of Injustice, Green Lantern assisted the rest of the Justice League in their search for Lois Lane. He subdued the Joker and Harley Quinn by swatting them with a large hand construct. He watches Metropolis become decimated by a nuclear warhead, and helps his fellow Leaguers evacuate people within the fallout zone. He confronts an enraged Superman, and accidentally reveals the location of the Joker. Hal tries to reason with him, but is badly outmatched in speed and temporarily stripped of his ring. Hal again tries to convince his friend not to do something regretful, having his ring returned before the resolute Superman flies away. Green Lantern is seen again alongside Princess Diana, called to reason with Aquaman bent on revenge. Wonder Woman orders him to move the endangered ships out of harms way as the League battles Aquaman's forces. Hal uses his ring to lift all of the ships out of the water before they are struck by oncoming waves, but Aquaman summons a kraken to knock him and the rest of the League out of the air. Green Lantern struggles to save as many sailors from the kraken with his ring as possible when Superman arrives and forces Aquaman to call off the Kraken. After Aquaman's armies rise over the world at various ports and harbors, Superman orders Hal and his fellow Justice League members to lift Atlantis onto the Sahara Desert as a threat. Green Lantern keeps a force field around Atlantis to contain water around the city, until Aquaman relents. Atlantis is returned to the ocean, but Hal expresses discomfort in such ruthless action. During Chapter Eighteen, Green Lantern is seen aiding Superman in preventing two communcation satelites from falling onto Russia. It is also revealed he aided Shazam in Syria by creating a force field over the city while Shazam destroyed the missiles with his lightning. Hal is next seen in Chapter Nineteen lying unconscious in a crater that was a city. Cyborg stumbles upon him before being attacked by the one who knocked him out: Black Adam. In Chapter Twenty, Hal is seen in the Watchtower alongside Superman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg as they discuss the distress signal from the ruins of Metropolis. When Superman tries to leave for Metropolis to find the source of the signal, Hal quickly reminds him of how their recent actions have angered several powerful people and points out the suspicion of the signal. GL chooses to accompany Superman to Metropolis, saying his ring can protect him from the radiation. Once in the city, Hal's ring begins to pick up the signal and the three trace it a collapsed building, directly under it. GL works with Superman and Wonder Woman to lift the building aside and after Hal sarcastically points out that a narrow tunnel is the perfect setting for a trap, is ordered by Wonder Woman to stand guard. When Clark and Diana locate the source of the signal, a large vault like bunker, Hal suggests they try other means of opening it, comparing the situation to a horror movie. When the bunker is opened and Lex Luthor discovered alive, Green Lantern is last seen on the Watchtower and is among the many heroes shocked to learn that Luthor knew his secret identity all along. In Chapter Twenty-One, Green Lantern is among the gathered League when they learn of Hawkgirl's kidnapping and Batman's sudden move against them, along with Hawkgirl's seeming return. Green Lantern observes the League's arguing after Hawkgirl's return, as well as Lex Luthor's press conference proposal, but does not say anything or accompany Superman to Paris for the conference. Hal is shocked by the Parademons invasion and further horrified when he learns the monsters are launching attacks all over the world. He then goes to defend the city of Shanghai from the Parademons and saves a jet from crashing into a building, and questions if Batman's team will help defend Earth from the Parademons . 'Injustice: Gods Among Us' Green Lantern was first seen fighting Sinestro above Metropolis, amidst other heroes and villains in battle. When attempting to stop a nuke from destroying the city, Hal and a few other heroes were transported to a different version of Gotham. Not knowing whether they were sent to a distant future or an alternate timeline, Hal decided to search for the nearest Power Battery to recharge his ring, which turned out to be Ferris Aircraft, Coast City. As he was searching for the Power Battery, he overheard alternate versions of Cyborg and Raven torturing their version of Deathstroke, offering amnesty from the "High Councilor" (which he literally spits on) and at that point Green Lantern steps in, Regime Cyborg confused by this saying that he "green again", Regime Raven on the other hand knows immediately that he is not THEIR Hal Jordan, after fighting and defeating them, Green Lantern frees the alternate Deathstroke and after getting nowhere with gaining insight into what happened to that world and losing Deathstroke, he recharged his ring and returned to Gotham to answer Wonder Woman's distress call. He arrives just in time to save Green Arrow from Regime Sinestro's attacks and finds out that that his counterpart joined his side, after defeating Regime Sinestro, he meets his counterpart who is a Sinestro Corpsman known as Yellow Lantern, after an argument, Green Lantern defeated his counterpart, he then escaped with Wonder Woman and Green Arrow, only to meet with the leader of the Insurgency - the alternate Batman. Later on he met up with the others at the headquarters of the Insurgency and after the alternate Ares sent Aquaman to them, they found out why they were there - Insurgency Batman needs their help to retrieve a Kryptonite Weapon to incapacitate High Councilor Superman. He and the others travel to the abandoned Arkham Asylum to answer the alternate Harley Quinn's distress call (finding out that their Joker and Batman were taken to that world by accident) After locking the Joker up, they travelled to Wayne Manor (force-fielded to prevent access since Batman's identity as Bruce Wayne was exposed) and while Insurgency Batman and Aquaman fired up the backup generator, Green Lantern joined Green Arrow and Womder Woman in securing the entrance to the Batcave, he was knocked out by one of Killer Frost's attacks, but later on in the fight he woke up to save Green Arrow from an attack from the rear from Solomon Grundy, he flew the zombie away and left him in orbit (which would have no effect on him as he' already dead) and then proceeded to descend into the Batcave. Once they arrived, he found out what Insurgency Batman brought them there for, he needed the DNA of Superman's closest allies to access the Kryptonite Laser as his Green Arrow was long dead and the Aquaman, Wonder Woman and Yellow Lantern are supporters of Superman's regime. Green Lantern used his ring to cut at the rockface where the weapon was stored (which were lined with a lead polymer to prevent Superman from finding it) once they had the weapon, Black Adam and Regime Wonder Woman broke in and after Green Arrow defeated both, they returned to the Insurgency. After bringing their Cyborg to them, they recieved a news report from Regime Superman that their Batman is about to be executed, they know it's a trap, yet they proceed with breaking him out. While Cyborg and Insurgency Deathstroke take over the Watchtower, he joins the others in distracting the Regime's forces, battling Yellow Lantern and distracting Regime Superman by attempting to trap him in a cage construct, this fails as his will is too strong for it to contain him, his arms are almost broken by the High Councilor, when he releases him after seeing Green Arrow and the two Batmen below. After the Lex Luthor was murdered by Regime Superman, Green Lantern fights the Regime's forces to stop the High Councilor's plan to level Gotham and Metropolis. Yellow Lantern is seen fighting alongside the rest of the Regime, but is distracted by visiting Superman, as well as his defeat of Black Adam. He witnesses Sinestro's attempt at defeating the Man of Steel, but does nothing to help his fellow corpsman as Superman subdues him and removes his ring. Superman gives Hal the chance to do what he knew to be the right thing, allowing him to remove his ring of his own free will. At the epilogue, Green Lantern brings his counterpart and Sinestro to the Guardians as punishment for their actions. 'Powers and Abilities' *Incredible willpower *Ability to inspire great fear (Yellow Lantern) *Possesses a Power ring, the most powerful weapon in the universe *Ring can create anything he can imagine *Power of Flight *Fierce, fearless fighter 'Intro/Outro' INTRO: Green Lantern slams his ring hand into his Power Battery, which emits a strong flash of light before he faces his opponent and confidently declares, "Fully charged!" OUTRO: Green Lantern flies into outer space, joining several other Lanterns. He looks at his ring and points it towards the screen while saying, "Once a Green Lantern, always a Green Lantern!" As 'Yellow Lantern', this is changed to Hal flying near the atmosphere of Qward and proclaiming "Yellow is power." 'Gameplay' Character Trait Green Lantern's Light: Green Lantern's Light bathes Hal Jordan in green energy which increases Hal's overall damage and amplifies the power of many of his Special Moves Move List Basic Attacks: *Ring Cross - [ L ] *Push Kick - [ M ] *Hurricane Kick - [ H ] *Feet Slide - [ ← + L ] *Sweeping Uppercut - [ ← + M ] *High Tension - [ ← + H ] / ( Hold to charge or ['' ← ← +' MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Forward Punch - [ → + M ] *Standing Flipkick - [ → + H ] / ''( Hold to charge or [ → → ''+ '''MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Low Ring Jab - [ ↓ + L ] *Rising Cut - [ ↓ + M ] *Low Cross - [ ↓ + H ] Air Attacks: *Lowering Dropkick - [ L ] *Downward Overhand - [ M ] *Cyclone Kick - [ H ] Throws: *Forward / Reverse Throw - [ ← / → L + H ] Combo Attacks: *Triple Barrage - [ L , M ] *Volley Smash - [ L , M , H ] *Justice Is Served - [ ← + L , M ] *Parallel Nature - [ ← + L , H ] *Warp Power - [ M , M ] *Hyperbolic - [ M , M , H ] *Grand Slam - [ M , M , H , L ] *True Might - [ → + M , ↓ + L ] *Guardian - [ → + M , ↓ + L , H ] *Lantern Corps - [ ← + M , H ] *Brightest Day - [ ← + M , H , H ] Special Moves: *Oa's Rocket - [ ← , '→ ,' ''L ] ( Ground and Air ) *Rocket Power - [ ↓ , ''← '', M ] *Close Rocket Power - [ ↓ , ''← '', M , ← ] *Far Rocket Power - [ ↓ , ''← '', M , → ] *Lantern's Might - [ ↓ , ''← '', L ] *Minigun - [ ''← , '→ , '''M ] *Turbine Smash - [ ''← , '→ , '''H ] ( Ground and Air ) Super Move '''Beware My Power: '''Green Lantern teleports the player/opponent to the Green Lantern homeworld of Oa before the Guardians of the Universe. First, he proceeds to smash the player/opponent with a hammer, He then proceeds to crash two touring coach buses into the opponent/player, then fires a swarm of jets and missiles into the opponent/player before teleporting him/her back to the stage. Yellow Lantern's variant is similar, except the constructs are yellow and he teleports the opponent/player to the Yelllow Lantern homworld of Qward. 'Ending' Mere days after returning to his Earth, Green Lantern, in an event mirroring his ascension to the Corps, witnessed the crash landing of an alien ship. Investigating the wreckage, he encountered the pilot, who claimed to be Abin Sur. But this Abin Sur wore no power ring, and referred to him in halting breaths as The Almighty One. Green Lantern tried to convince the alien of their past: That Abin Sur had named Hal Jordan his successor as the Green Lantern of Sector 2814. But the alien died from his wounds before Green Lantern could learn more of him. Lantern left immediately for Oa. The Guardians were his only hope of solving this mystery. 'Quotes' *"I'm resisting arrest... again." After defeating Sinestro in Story Mode *"Time to kick my ass." - Referring to Yellow Lantern in Story Mode *"Well, look what I found, time to end the Insurgency." - Yellow Lantern referring to Batman in Story Mode *"Barry, don't make me do this." - Yellow Lantern referring to (Regime) The Flash in Story Mode *"Guess I won't be getting lip from her." - After beating Raven in Story Mode *"Head still on straight." - After beating Cyborg in Story Mode *"Beware my power!" *"Green Lantern's Light!" *"Fully Charged." - Intro *"Once a Green Lantern, always a Green Lantern." - Outro *"For the Corp!" - Clash with any Character *"Good workout, huh?" - Clash with any Character *"You're gonna feel this!" - Clash with any Character *"Sorry about this, lady." - Clash with any female Characters *"That your best, Arthur?" - Clash with Aquaman *"It's too bright for that." - Clash with Aquaman *"For you, it's a contest of won'ts." - Clash with Aquaman *"What an ego." - Clash with Aquaman *"Nice freaking hair." - Clash with Black Adam, Aquaman, Sinestro, Harley Quinn, Lobo, & (Regime) Killer Frost *"Not this light." - Clash with The Flash *"Got you right where I want you." - Clash with The Flash *"Stop right there, Barry!" - Clash with The Flash *"You started it!" - Clash with Green Arrow *"Still have to hit it." - Clash with Green Arrow *"Got no chance, Ollie." - Clash with Green Arrow *"I don't even need the ring!" - Clash with Green Arrow *"I'm a bad student!" - Clash with Yellow Lantern *"How'd you join Sinestro?" - Clash with Yellow Lantern *"I'll teach you fear!" - (Yellow Lantern) Clash with Green Lantern *"Fear is the powerful weapon." - (Yellow Lantern) Clash with Green Lantern *"Man, you're annoying." - Clash with Hawkgirl *"Up and looking at you!" - Clash with Hawkgirl *"You know how this ends." - Clash with Hawkgirl *"I suggest you surrender." - Clash with Martian Manhunter *"You don't scare me." - Clash with Martian Manhunter *"It's much better." - Clash with Martian Manhunter *"I'm not afraid of anything." - Clash with Martian Manhunter *"Evil and racist!" - Clash with Sinestro *"To think we were friends." - Clash with Sinestro *"Let's go, Sinestro!" - Clash with Sinestro *"Still mad they didn't put up with you?" - Clash with Sinestro *"Helmet on tight?" - Clash with Ares or (Regime) Sinestro *"Back to the swamp." - Clash with Solomon Grundy *"Maybe this will." - Clash with Solomon Grundy *"Just doing my job." - After winning a round *"Damn straight." - After winning a round 'Costumes' Default Green Lantern wears a green domino mask to hide his identity and a green and black uniform, like all Green Lanterns. His shoulder and torso are green while his legs and arms are black. He wears white gloves and green boots. His costume is laced with green energy that glows. He also has the Green Lantern symbol on his chest.the P2 skin is more darker green then lighter. Regime Green Lantern wears a modified costume with more padding on his shoulders. He also has green metallic gauntlets with the Green Lantern symbol on his wrists. He retains his green domino mask and torso, however the logo on his chest glows and the sides of his torso and underarms are black. He also has green straps on the sides of his torso. His inner thighs are also black while his outer thighs are green. His outfit is still laced with glowing green light. Despite the title, Hal is never seen wearing this as a member of the Regime. New 52 His costume from the New 52 Series. ('Unlocked for the console by completing a bonus battle on the IOS version of Injustice: Gods Among Us or by buying the Lockdown Pack'.) Yellow Lantern Outfitted in a Yellow version of his Regime Costume. It is similar to the outfit worn by the Sinestro Corps. ('Unlocked by winning one Ranked Match'). Red Son His appearance from the Red Son storyline as a member of the "Green Lantern Marine Corps". ('Red Son Skin Pack 2') 'Trivia' *Green Lantern/Hal Jordan is voiced by Adam Baldwin, the actor who voiced him in the ''Justice League '''Unlimited' episode, "''The Once and Future Thing Part Two: Time, Warped." *There is a strange phenomenon involving Green Lantern in the Injustice prequel comic. Hal Jordan is clearly Green Lantern in several panels, until Superman takes away the GL's ring in Issue 4, appearing to be Kyle Rayner in a hoodie. Hal is even given Kyle's black hair in most panels. This is likely the artist's mistake. *Green Lantern was one of the playable DC characters in NetherRealm's crossover game, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. *A concept art reveals John Stewart was at one point considered to be the representative Green Lantern. *Green Lantern is one of the two characters whose outro changes with his costume, the only other being Superman. *Even in his Yellow Lantern skin, the announcer will still refer to him as "Green Lantern". *Green Lantern is the only character whose Super Move changes with his costume, even if it is only slightly. *Green Lantern is the third character who has two voice actors. The others being Green Arrow and Nightwing. *If John is a player Green Lantern, Hal Jordan will appeared behind John along with the other Lanters in Green Lantern's victor pose. *Green Lantern has a clash quote with all female characters, this applies for Wonder Woman as well. 'Gallery' Screenshots Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-Green-Lantern.jpg|Green Lantern in Character Selection Screen Green-Lantern-Select.png|Green Lantern Selection Icon GreenLanternAvatarCostume.png|Green Lantern Avatar Costume for Xbox Live Green-lantern-thumb 0.png Injustice Gods Among Us Cover Art.jpg|Injustice: Gods Among Us Cover featuring Green Lantern GreenLanternProfilePic.jpg|Green Lantern Profile Pic from Injustice Facebook Aquaman vs Green Lantern.jpg|IGAU Battle Arena - Green Lantern vs. Aquaman Green Lantern 9.jpg|Regime Green Lantern Green lantern regime.jpg|Regime Green Lantern in Archives 12000_535352836517336_724756938_n.jpg|Yellow Lantern Green lantern yellow lantern.jpg|Yellow Lantern in Archives New52GreenLantern.PNG|New 52 Green Lantern Green lantern new 52.jpg|New 52 Green Lantern in Archives Red Son Skin pack 2.jpg|Red Son Skin Pack 2 Red Son Skin Pack II.jpg|Red Son Skin Pack 2 Red Son Green Lantern.jpg|Red Son Green Lantern Red Son Green Lantern mini gun.jpg|Red Son Green Lantern GreenLanternCardiOS.png|IOS Green Lantern Card Green Lantern iOS.jpg|IOS Green Lantern GreenLanternNew52CardiOS.png|IOS New 52 Green Lantern Green Lantern Regime iOS.jpg|IOS Regime Green Lantern Green Lantern New 52.jpg|New 52 Green Lantern Green Lantern 1.jpg|Green Lantern Intro Green Lantern 6.jpg|"Fully Charged!" Lantern 1.jpg|Green Lantern vs. Solomon Grundy Lantern 2.jpg Lantern 3.jpg Yellow Meets Green.jpg|Green Lantern vs. Yellow Lantern Green Lantern vs Yellow Lantern 2.JPG Green Lantern 11.jpg|Clash Green LanternS.JPG|Super Move Lantern 11.jpg Lantern 12.jpg Lantern 13.jpg Lantern 14.jpg Lantern 15.jpg greenlanterns.jpg|Green Lantern Outro Green Lantern's Epilogue.jpg|Green Lantern's Epilogue GLWW.jpg|Green Lantern and Wonder Woman Pt 2512 210 o.jpg GLConceptSketch.jpg|Concept Art (Pencil) greenlanternca.jpg|Concept art for Green Lantern. Green Lantern Art.jpg|Concept Art (CG) Green Lantern 1.png|Green Lantern's Official Render Videos Category:Justice League Members Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Power Users Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Ring Wielders Category:Males Category:Regime Member Category:Bosses Category:Insurgence Member Category:Playable Characters Category:IOS Category:Comic Characters Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:Playable in Story